No Escape
by Moonshiner
Summary: She didn't know whether to love him or fear him; his emotions would fade and change so quickly that she couldn't grab hold of them and allow a beautiful moment to linger. But was this who he really was? She KNEW he had a loving side, or was it all an act?


Ginny woke up suddenly. Her breathing was quick and the stone floor she was lying on was scratchy and very cold as well as uncomfortable to lie on. She looked up at the high ceiling above her. The architecture was very elaborate and looked magnificent. Then with a cold pang, she remembered where she was. Ginny was in the Chamber of Secrets. Tom Riddle had briefly told her about it before putting the Imperius Curse on her and sending her to sleep for as long as he pleased.   
  
"Why, good evening my dear Virginia. Did you have a pleasant rest?"  
  
He asked with a false warmth in his voice as his thin lips curved into a cold sneer, a hungry look glinting in his icy blue, heartless eyes that enveloped twelve-year-old Ginny in a world of never-ending frozen chasms of ice and pain.  
Ginny turned her head slightly on the rough, stone floor of the Chamber to look at where the familiar voice had come from. Tom Riddle was leaning casually against a nearby wall twirling Ginny's wand in his long and pale fingers, his jet-black Hogwarts robes hanging down to his feet, the emerald green and glinting silver Slytherin crest shimmering in the dim light of the Chamber. He had that romantic, seductive look in his eyes that made Ginny melt. But she couldn't understand, Tom was going to murder her so that he could live. She didn't know if she was willing to or not, she didn't know if she still loved him, she didn't know if she hated him, she wasn't sure of anything anymore. What would her family think of her? What was going to happen? Ginny felt so weak and confused that her eyes began to well up with tears, and soon tears began to stream down her cheeks.  
Tom strode over to Ginny, his robes flowing behind him with an air of authority as he crouched down beside her.  
  
'Now, now. What is this all about?"  
  
He gently pulled her up into a sitting position and held her warmly. Ginny leaned her chestnut-red head of cascading curls against Tom's chest as several more tears slowly dripped down her pale, faintly rosy cheeks. Ginny felt so warm in Tom's strong and firm arms, his breathing was calm and he smelt faintly of some sort of exhilarating cologne. She felt so safe in his arms, yet she was in grave danger by being in his presence.   
After a few moments, Tom gently pulled Ginny away from his chest, his arms outstretched on her shoulders. There were tearstains on her pallid cheeks and her deep brown eyes were blurred with the tears. Tom looked at the forlorn and pitiful twelve-year-old girl in front of him. He lifted his right hand up to her cheek and brushed away a few of Ginny's tears. Tom then caressed her face; Ginny flinched slightly as his soft, yet ice-cold hands touched her skin.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He asked her affectionately as he continued to brush away the stream of tears. It was moments like these that made Ginny love Tom more than life itself; he was so caring and affectionate…  
  
"I.I…I don't..wan..wan't…"  
  
Ginny spluttered in an almost inaudible whisper as the tears began to fall more freely. Tom had taken his hands off Ginny's shoulders and stood up in front of Ginny, making him look very tall and menacing.  
  
"You do not want to carry out the plan? Well I am afraid that I cannot do anything about that my dear, as it is your fault that you are in this mess. You dragged yourself into it by means of my diary. You carried on writing to me, without ever once thinking what the consequences could be…"  
  
Tom said coldly, all the warmth in his voice had disappeared and a cruel smirk appeared on his face. Ginny shuddered as she made a sound between a sob and a sniff, tears flowing down her cheeks. She knew that she never get out of this mess unharmed…  
She sniffed again and Tom walked away behind a wall covered in shadow, his robes flowing behind him. Soon he was not visible anymore because of the dim light. Ginny sat silently for a few moments, looking around the Chamber and up at the high ceiling. There was a giant statue of an old, bearded man to the right of Ginny. It was Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts and also founder of Slytherin house. Next to the large statue there was a large pool of water next to the stony wall. The Chamber seemed to have a long, straight path leading to the entrance of the Chamber. Ginny was confused; Tom had looked angry and cruelness was obvious in his captivating, chilling cerulean eyes. Why had he just walked off? How long was he going to be? Would she have a chance to escape? It looked like a long run to the door leading out of the Chamber considering the life-threatening circumstances she was in. Ginny decided to risk it. It was now or never. Would it be better to creep out and make as little noise as possible or to just break out into a sprint, no matter how much noise it caused? She decided to run as fast as she could, without making too much noise. After all, Ginny did not know how far Tom had gone.   
She slowly stood up and pushed her vibrant, auburn hair out of her chocolate brown eyes, her heart racing with fear causing her breathing to quicken before she had even started running. Tom had her wand; she was totally vulnerable to him if he caught her. She tried to push this thought towards the back of her head as she crouched down slightly, peered around the cast Chamber and started to jog slightly. Thankfully, her shoes did not make much of a sound yet. Ginny quickened her jog, which soon became a run. A soft sound of running could be heard in the Chamber. As she gathered slightly more courage, Ginny began to sprint for the entrance to the Chamber, her exit from this prison. Her eyes were fixed on the door; it wasn't much further now…just a little bit more…almost there…  
Ginny was only a stone's throw away from the door when she tripped over her untied shoelaces. She cursed herself. Her knee hurt quite a bit after she had fallen onto the floor with quite a lot of force because of the sprint. A pale hand then reached down to grab her own. It was cold and firm as steel. Ginny slowly looked up to see where the hand had come from. She saw the all too familiar cold, sapphire blue eyes and froze with fear. Her mind was overcome with dread. She shuddered as the sixteen-year-old boy's icy gaze held her with immense force.   
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
He said coldly, his voice dripping with malice as he dragged Ginny up into a standing position by her pale wrist. Tom smirked and his entrancing eyes glinted with malevolence. She froze with fear; she was terrified. She had to get away. She just had to. Ginny decided to make a break for it and bolted for the door, which wasn't very far away. But the firm, pale hand was still around her wrist, holding her where she was. Tom then held out his arm to the side of Ginny and leant his hand against the wall; she was trapped. Tom leaned in towards her and kissed her on the cheek. Ginny thought he smelt divine, like a walk through an enchanted wood, or like a person standing on a cliff face admiring the beautiful view of the sunset reflecting on the ocean. He kissed her on the cheek, and his lips felt icy cold against her skin. Tom then went down to her neck and Ginny shuddered, she didn't know whether she liked this or not. He placed an arm underneath her legs and another around her waist as he gently picked her up, still kissing her neck. Ginny began to look around with fear, she knew what he was going to do, but she couldn't stop him, she was powerless against him. Tom carried her over in his firm arms to the end of the Chamber where she had first woken up. He laid her down on the cold, stony ground and ran his hands through her fiery hair as she tried to push him away. Tom laughed at her pathetic efforts as he kissed her lips fervently. Ginny gasped in shock as his tongue swirled in her mouth, it was surprisingly warm unlike his lips and hands. But then she remembered what was coming and she placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. It was no use. Tom ignored this and carried on, his hands roaming over her fragile body. Ginny whimpered with fear and continued to struggle against him. Tom's cold hands went over her neck, ran along her chest, slid down her legs and along her waist. She was shivering under his touch, with pleasure and with terror. Ginny had never been treated like this; they were loving actions, but their purpose was dark and heartless.   
  
"No…please…please don't…please Tom…please.."  
  
She sobbed pleadingly, though she knew that he probably wouldn't stop.  
  
"You honestly think that I am going stop? What else do you think I am going to do until that Potter boy comes down here to unwisely 'save' you, when I've got you here? You are going to die anyway, and you have proved useful by giving me your life by means of my diary."  
  
Tom smirked at her, his voice calm and silky as he bore into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"You have given me one thing that I wanted, but since you are still here, you may as well give me the other thing that I would like, Virginia Weasley.I always get what I want…"  
  
More tears fell down Ginny's pallid cheeks, but she was so frightened that she could not shout or scream even if she wanted do. She was staring into space, terrified about what was going to happen. She couldn't understand what was happening. How could this be her beloved Tom doing this to her? Why was he doing this? She thought Tom loved her…  
She had to get out, was no-one coming to save her? Ginny screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she thrashed about trying to get away from him. Her scream echoed eerily in the Chamber, but no one could hear her, no one would ever notice that she was gone, no one would ever come to rescue her in time.   
  
When Tom had finished with her, he stood up turned to the shivering wreck that was the eleven-year-old, innocent Ginny Weasley and laughed a high, pitiless laugh that echoed throughout the Chamber. She lay crying silent tears as her eyes remained unfocused, staring out into empty space as Tom walked away from her and leant against one of the walls, awaiting the Potter boy's arrival.   
  
"I suppose you know now not to mess with things too advanced for you, my dear Virginia. But, young and foolish as you are, you have proved useful to me."  
  
A cruel smile of satisfaction appeared on his pale face as he crossed his arms casually.  
  
"You are confused, I can see that. But lucky for you, that feeling will not last for much longer. Half an hour at the most, I should say. I cannot get rid of you now as the process is not yet complete. I am not an entirely solid form yet, but I soon shall be. You should be grateful, because as soon I have regained my power - thanks to you - I shall go out and get rid off that blasted Potter boy and all his friends, along with everyone else who has ever defied or doubted my power…yes Virginia, that means your beloved family too. But you shall not live to see them die. You should be thankful for that."  
  
When Tom had finished, he lifted Ginny's wand into the air and pointed it straight at her trembling self.   
  
"Imperio"  
  
He muttered as a change came over Ginny. She had stopped quivering and there was now a calm, relaxed expression on her sickly pale face.  
  
_"Go to sleep…where you can rest…sleep…sleep…you are tired and exhausted…you can rest for now…sleep peacefully…you shall not be disturbed…sleep."_  
  
Tom's serene and tranquil voice echoed in Ginny's head. She was overcome with sleepiness and her eyelids began to flutter and gradually droop down. Within a few moments she was fast asleep as she had been just before she woke up in the Chamber. Ginny looked like a delicate child's doll that had been cast aside, left to lie in that spot and remain there. She looked as if she had lain there forever, strands of her thick, curly hair were swept over her face, and her breathing was calm. Tom Riddle always got what he wanted, and nothing would stop him.


End file.
